High dose hCG seems to down-regulate ovarian androgen secretion, in part by inhibiting P450c17 activity. Apparent P450c17 efficiency will be judged from changes in 17-hydroxyprogesterone & androgen levels. Three specific hypotheses will be tested in normals and PCOS patients.